Soccer Moms
by Longbourn22
Summary: What those Moms are thinking about their kids' coach.  And what Dave decided to do! Takes place after S6E22'Out of the Light' Enjoy!


Hello all! Here's one shot that came out while watching Season 6 Episode 22 'Out of the Light'. This takes place after that episode. And for the sake of this storyline, Ian Doyle and Emily's 'death' never exist! Thanks for the pointer, swordsoul2000 !

Thank you HGRHfan35 for your beta !

And no, CM does not belong to me! Sigh!

Enjoy!

.

Soccer Moms

.

"Good morning Dave," Hotch greeted his friend as he made his way into the benches where Hotch, Jack and a few other kids and their parents had already arrived.

Yawning, Dave shook his head, "I don't know what I've gotten myself into! It's not even 8am on Saturday! I'm usually still asleep at this time!"

Hotch chuckled as he held the clipboard and began to discuss his plans for the team.

On the bleachers, a group of mothers of the soccer kids in Hotch's team were seated and busily talking.

"Did you see him flex those 'ceps?" One mother, Sarah Lane, gushed.

"I did! Oh my gosh! What I would give to be able to squeeze them!" another mom almost squealed.

The rest of the ladies were laughing.

"Linda! You're always wanting to squeeze something! Last week you were talking about his thighs!" More raucous laughter.

Dave's eyebrows were up, "Damn, they're at it again."

Hotch, his head down as he was scribbling a last minute change, said, "I really don't want to know. When a peck of women-folk gathers, there's no telling what the topic would be but I can guess that they're talking about their husbands and lack of!"

"It's really scary! Especially the way they laugh, sounds evil." Dave shudders dramatically.

"Good Morning, Coach and Co-Coach," a male voice greeted them.

It was the father of Jack's new friend.

"Good morning, Ben. How are you doing?" Dave asked.

Ben crossed his arms across his chest, "I heard you two talking about the women sitting up there. My wife is one of them, you know?"

Hotch, feeling embarrassed, "Oh! I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to talk about the ladies like that."

Ben shook his head as he waved his hands around, "No, no…that's not what I meant. You two were wondering what they are talking and let me tell you, it's not about their husbands. Oh, they do talk about us but that's three weeks ago. You, Coach, are their new and current topic." He grinned gleefully.

Hotch's eyes widened as Dave began to guffaw.

Ben was laughing now, "Oh, Dave, don't laugh because you're the subject of one's admiration. She likes older men."

Dave's guffaw stopped abruptly as he turned to the women gathered, trying to spot the one Ben was talking about.

"She's not here, yet." Ben said assuredly.

Dave and Hotch looked at each other and then at Ben, "So what are they talking about me, or should I not want to know?" Hotch asked, his clipboard hanging down by his side.

Ben shook his head, "It's not that bad, just about your anatomy and what they wanted to do to you and them." He reddened slightly.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know anymore." Hotch shook his head and turned his attention to his team, or those that had arrived. There were about a handful that were still absent.

"Alright guys, how about we run a lap around the field and get warmed up?" Hotch nodded at them.

The kids nodded in return and took off into the field; their enthusiasm still slightly waned as it was still early in the morning. Several of them were still fighting yawns around them, passing from one to the other.

"What is Ben telling them? I swear, if he tells them what we're talking about, it's household chores for him for the rest of the week!" Sharon glared at her husband.

The other women stared at her in shock, "Craps! He was sitting near us last week! Sharon, you'd better shut his mouth!" Linda exclaimed.

"I know! He's going to get me in trouble with John!" Gina agreed; fearing slightly from her possessive husband who luckily was not able to make it this morning because he had the 'flu.

"It's okay, Gina. We'll vouch for you that you're in no way involved." Sharon patted her friend's back.

"Look! He's running with the boys! Oh, I wish _I_ was running with him!" Helen, another mother, gushed.

The women laughed.

Helen continued, "I would pretend to trip and sprain my ankle and he'd have to carry me!" she fanned at her face as she was becoming flushed at the images she created herself.

More laughter.

Dave and Ben looked over to them as they heard them laughing more. Dave spoke "You know, we worked in a place where we often confront bad people and it was nothing for us. But these women here, they are freaking me out, especially when they laugh like that!"

Ben shook his head, "I know! They gathered at my house often because Teddy likes to invite the other kids to our house for play dates and I can never get anything done, what with the women talking loudly and their languages are not PG-rated. Thank goodness Teddy and his friends play in the back yard most of the time."

Dave looked at Ben strangely. Ben caught his curious look.

"Oh! I work from home. I'm a web designer."

Understanding dawned on Dave as he nodded.

"Believe me," continued Ben. "They are pretty tame here compared to when they're at my house. I usually ended by going out to the back yard and play with the kids."

Dave's eyes widened more.

"Oh my god! Look at the way he moves! I wish it would be summer soon!" Helen said.

Gina looked at Helen, inquiringly, "Why?"

The women looked at each other, burst into more laughter and as one, they yelled, "BECAUSE HE'LL BE WEARING SHORTS!"

Ben and Dave flinched as they heard them yelled clearly.

"Should we be afraid?" Dave asked.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "Nah! They are really harmless. All talk and such."

"Okay…" Dave stretched the word out as he kept his eyes at them. Then his attention was back to the children as they came panting from their exercise. Hotch came running after them.

"All right, stretch out your legs, get them warmed up." Hotch pointed to them.

"Aaron," Dave walked to him. "I think we…"

"Woo-whoo! Dave!" a loud feminine voice shouted.

Hotch, Ben and Dave turned towards the voice.

Ben chirped in happily, "Ah! I see the widow Marianne Woodsley is here!"

The lady walked up to Dave, her young son by her side.

"Well, good morning Dave!" She gushed. Turning to her son, she said, "Okay Gary darling, go join your little friends and have fun."

"Good morning Mrs. Woodsley," Ben greeted.

She waved at him but her attention was to Dave as she began to converse with him.

Hotch watched the exchange and read Dave's face; he seemed…scared.

Hotch wanted to laugh but it was time for the game to begin.

As it turned out, they won. And it was celebration time at the local fast food restaurant.

At the restaurant, Hotch was surprised to see JJ and Emily!

"What are you two doing here?" Hotch asked.

JJ grinned, "We were called in to provide security details." Emily laughed at her wordings.

"I don't understand?" He asked again as he watched Jack settled in a chair between his new friend Teddy and another child.

JJ continued, "Dave called half an hour ago, he really sounded scared about something. He told us about the soccer moms in your team and is afraid for his and your virtues."

"My virtue?"

Emily chimed in as she put her arm around his shoulder, surprising him with her unusual gesture. "From what I heard, one of these soccer moms is going to make a play for you and she is very married and hubby is an absent spouse, being away a lot."

"How do you know so much?" Hotch could not believe what he was hearing and he turned to look at all the soccer moms, trying to figure which one.

They were all staring at him, and JJ and Emily.

"Urgh! Who are those two?" Helen growled in a low tone.

"Some 'I-eat-small-portions and lots of lettuces' bimbos. They make me sick with their size zero bodies." Gina glared at them.

"Jennifer! You came darling!" Dave's loud voice heard throughout the restaurant. JJ reddened as he came up and pecked her on her cheek.

Marianne Woodsley stared at them darkly.

"Uh oh, she is really pissed off." Ben came up behind them with a tray of food.

"Who is?" JJ turned to Ben.

"Oh, hi! Ben Hanson. I'm Teddy's dad. It's Marianne Woodsley. She

has set her sight on Dave."

"Oh!" JJ watched Marianne with interest.

"Oh, and Lucy McKnight, Sammy's mom? Oh yeah, she likes Coach Hotchner. I was telling Dave that she is making plans to get Coach Hotchner to go to her house. Her husband is out of town this weekend." Ben provided and headed to the table where his wife and children were waiting.

"Should I be worried?" Hotch tried not to turn around and look at Lucy McKnight.

Emily laughed, "Oh, you should. Very."

Just then, Jack came over and greeted Emily and JJ with smiles and regaling them with how his goal helped win the game. Then he turned around to his dad and said, "Daddy, Sammy invited me to a sleepover tonight, can I?"

Hotch was startled as he looked up to Emily.

Emily shook her head and said, "Allow me?"

Hotch nodded; he was curious about how she could help him out. The looks Lucy McKnight had casted him gave him the shivers.

He would welcome anything suggested by Emily just to avoid the likes of Lucy McKnight.

Emily got down to Jack's height and smiled, "Hey Jack, didn't you tell your dad that you wanted to watch that new movie 'Dolphin's Tales' about Winter the dolphin who had no tale? And how they make a fake tail for her?"

Jack thought about it a while and nodded his head enthusiastically, "I want to see the movie, Ms. Emily."

She smiled and said, "Let's ask your daddy okay, but the thing is, we can't go see it if you're going to Sammy's for a sleep over so you have to decide what you want."

Jack tilted his head to a side and looked deep in thoughts. After a moment, he said, "I want to see dolphin movie."

Emily smiled more, "Atta boy! I really want to go see it too, I love dolphins! And I don't want to watch it by myself either."

"Me too."

"And if your daddy don't mind, we can go get some ice cream after the movie, okay?"

He nodded.

Hotch smiled as he listened to the exchange; trust a profiler to work on a little kid.

Jack looked up at Hotch, "Daddy, can we? Can we go see dolphin movie with Ms. Emily? And have ice scream after?"

Hotch chuckled, "You mean ice cream, buddy?"

Jack nodded.

"You'll have to tell Sammy that you can't make it tonight, okay?" Hotch said to his son.

Jack replied, "Okay daddy." He went to the table where Lucy and Sammy were seated with the other kids and their parents.

Emily whispered to Hotch, "I hoped you don't have anything planned with Jack, I just took that out of your hands."

Hotch turned to her, "No, not at all. It was going to be pizza night tonight anyways, and the latest Transformers movie. But I do like your idea better and ice scream?"

Emily laughed, "Ice scream! And I do like Transformers too."

Hotch tilted his head, just like the way his son had done a while ago and said, "Well, we can go see the movie after this, and then later we'll watch the Transformers movie at my place."

"Oh Hotch! Are you inviting me to your place?" Emily smiled.

"Of course! Where are we going to watch it?"

"Silly me! And yes, I'd like to!"

Lucy was disappointed. Her plans were ruined, all because of that brunette that suddenly made her appearance and clung to Aaron since. And making plans for Jack as if they were a family!

_How dare she?_ Lucy fumed.

"Hey Lucy, there'll be other times. There are ten more games to go." Helen pointed out.

Lucy turned to look at her friend, "You are right. Ten more games, ten more weekends. And if I'm not wrong, Jason will be out of town most of them."

Helen looked uneasy; she had seen the way her friend had looked at their sons' coach and it was scary. But then, she was feeling upset about seeing Aaron almost wrapped in another woman's arms!

Marianne came over and sat with them, "I didn't know Dave was dating! That blonde floozy! What does he sees in her? She's too thin for my liking, in my opinion! Men likes women that are curvy not a walking twig."

Lucy nodded, "I know. That brunette standing next to Aaron needs to eat more than once a day. Just who the hell are they?"

Helen agreeing with them, "They looked like they knew each other for a long time. I mean look at that brunette! Oh my god! She's…she's…what the hell is she doing with our Aaron?"

All the women craned their necks and saw Emily reaching up and smooth Aaron's hair as if she had been doing it all the time!

"How dare she!" Lucy was about to get up from her seat when Helen held her down.

"Lucy! You cannot make a scene here! Everyone knows who we are and you're married to Jason, remember? You have no rights to Aaron! Just calm down, girlfriend."

Some of the ladies were snickering.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Hotch had tried not to stiffen when he felt Emily's hand on his hair, invading his very valued personal space.

"I just thought that you needed some adventures in your life." She sounded as if she was purring; she had seen the glaring looks from the women.

Grabbing her hand, he brought it down from his head and not realizing it, he held on to her hand, "Thanks but I don't wish to have a handful of married hormonally-charged females coming after me like…like..."

"A piece of rare meat?" Emily chuckled, she felt warm as he continued holding her hand; oh, she liked that feeling very much.

"No, that's not what I meant but that's as close a description." He reluctantly agreed. Then he continued, "although right now, they are staring at you as if they wanted to shred you to pieces."

"I can handle all of them," Emily laughed. She could see that Hotch was really feeling very uncomfortable with the situation about the soccer moms since he learned about it this morning.

"Hey," Dave came to stand before them, "I'm heading out. Jennifer…um, Henry is invited to a birthday party and JJ had asked if I'd join her. And I have had enough of being pawed at by the good widow Marianne. So, have a good weekend and see you two Monday!" Dave patted Hotch's back as he bade a hasty retreat with JJ in tow, hand in hand.

Hotch frowned at the two, "Is there something I don't know about? I mean, I feel as if I've lost touch about something and don't quite know what."

"Didn't you get the memo? Will has left, and gone back to New Orleans."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Where have I been?"

"I don't know but I think it's time we take our leave if we're going to cram two movies, _ice scream_ and pizza in less than a day!"

"Not to mention avoiding the soccer moms!" Hotch walked towards the table where the moms and his team were sitting, still clutching Emily's hand as if drawing strength from her.

"We have to go. Great job guys and we'll see you next Saturday morning! Ready Jack?"

The kids waved a happy good bye to their coach and Jack as he scrambled from a chair, happily waving to them.

Then Jack did a surprising thing; he went to Emily and held his hand out. A stunned Emily smiled as she took his proffered hand with her other one.

Hotch waved at the folks at the table, trying hard not to laugh as the women were staring angrily at Emily. Then he led Emily and Jack out of the restaurant.

Lucy sighed, "Well. There goes Heaven on Earth. What I would give to be in her place, holding his hand."

Helen nodded, her eyes stayed on Hotch and his handsome back side, "Yeah, she must be something special for Jack to hold her hand. You know kids are smart about things like that! She must be a really close friend."

Gina sighed as well, "He didn't even introduce her to us."

"I really don't want to know. I'll just keep him in my private fantasy world." Sarah Lane sighed loudly.

The other women stared at her and they busted out laughing together.

Sarah was startled at their laughing, "What? What did I say?"

"Honey, he's in all our secret fantasy worlds!" Lucy giggled.

…The End…

Thank you! let me know what you think if you have the time!

Lizzie


End file.
